Profecía del Crepúsculo
by UCM-Wong
Summary: Después de la victoria frente a Trigon, el mismo para asegurar su segunda venida implanto una semilla en Chico Bestia que actuaba como un parásito que se alimentaba de su miedo y odio. En la batalla contra la Hermandad del Mal, al ver morir a su madre adoptiva, el parásito empezó a apoderarse de Chico Bestia.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueño de los Jóvenes Titanes ni de ninguno de sus personajes mostrados en este fanfic.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: El comienzo**

* * *

 ***Era un día común en la torre, un día soleado, un día para pasear, los pájaros cantaban, no se visualizaba ninguna nube en el cielo, un día que cualquiera animaría, excepto por un Chico***

Oye frijolito no quieres jugar videojuegos?-Pregunto Cyborg con una sonrisa-

-No- respondió chocante Chico Bestia

-Oh vamos, tienes miedo a que te gane verdad?- le insistió Cyborg bromeando

-No me molestes- dijo Garfield enojado

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Cyborg confundido

-No entiendes cuando te dijo que me dejes solo robot estúpido-dijo Garfield aún más enojado

-Oye que te pasa quieres pelea- gritó Cyborg sacando un cañón de energía

-Adelante hojalata- dijo preparándose para atacar

-Vamos amigos, no peleen, que tal si comemos un plato tipo de támaran?- sugirió Starfire tratando de calmar las cosas

-Miren quien se metió, la princesa exiliada por su propia hermana, y te haces llamar fuerte?- dijo Chico Bestia

-Chico Bestia, Starfire solo quería ser amable. No creo que sea muy educa..- dijo Robin

-¿Y qué?, crees que me importa Chico Pájaro... Déjenme solo- dijo calmándose

-Oh disculpa- dijo Raven disculpándose

-Mira por dónde vas- dijo dejando la habitación

-Y? A este que le pasa- preguntó Raven

-Bueno es entendible, acaba de perder a su madre adoptiva, creo que lo mejor sería dejarlo solo y que recapacite- dijo Robin

-¿No quieren que hable con él?- dijo Raven

-Eso tendrá que esperar, cinderblock está atacando el banco, vamos- comunico Robín a los titanes

-Pero ¿Chico Bestia?- dijo Starfire preocupada por la condición de su amigo

-Déjalo Star, él pidió estar solo- dijo Robin

 ***Mientras tanto en la habitación de Garfield***

-Que me está pasando, me siento demasiado cansa….-

 ***Garfield no pudo terminar de hablar antes de caer en un sueño profundo***

-Son tiempos oscuros, y de eso no hay ninguna duda-

-Mmm ¿qué paso?- pregunto el cambiante

-Nuestro mundo no ha enfrentado tan grande, pero… no puede pelear esta guerra solo Garfield, el…. es muy poderoso-

-¿En dónde estoy?, ¿mejor dicho quién eres tú?-

-Todas las preguntas serán contestadas, en algún momento-

-Espere ¿enfrentarme a quién?, ¿quién es poderoso?-

-Él te busca Garfield, o mejor dicho ya te encontró-

 ***Garfield despertó confundido ¿A quién se tiene que enfrentar? ¿Quién es poderoso?, o mejor dicho ¿Quién lo encontró?***

-Mejor será buscar a los chicos- dijo algo confundido después de ese sueño

* **Garfield busco en toda la torre pero no los encontró hasta que….***

-Mmmm mi comunicador suena-

* **Chico Bestia cinderblock está atacando el banco y necesitamos tu ayuda***

 ***Garfield se convirtió en ave y fue hasta el banco***

 ***Cinderblock estaba por escapar hasta que aparecieron los titanes***

-Mal momento para aparecer cinderblock, titanes al ataque- grito Robín

" _Robin al decir eso empezó atacando con batarangs, pero al ver que no les afectaba en lo más mínimo decidió atacar cuerpo a cuerpo"_

" _Mientras Raven decidió lanzar hechizos para ver si le causaba daño hasta que se le ocurrió una idea"_

-Ego eram concludens in carcerem-

" _grito ese hechizo y cadenas empezaron a aparecer pero no lo afectó en lo más mínimo"_

-¿Cómo puede ser posible que mi hechizo no le haya afectado?- dijo Raven antes de ser lanzada por los aires

* **Antes de chocar con el edifico alguien la atrapo***

-¿Chico Bestia?- Dijo un poco confundida

-El inigualable nena- dijo antes de ir a pelear, pero algo lo detuvo

-!Chico Bestia cuidado¡- gritó Robin

 ***Chico Bestia cayó al suelo pero una imagen vino a su mente. Un ente que le causaba odio***

 ***Chico Bestia se levantó y cegado por la ira se transformó en gorila, pero no de su típico color verde, este tenía manchas negras en algunas parte del cuerpo** *

* **Cegado por la ira se abalanzó contra cinderblock dando golpes***

-Chico Bestia basta, ya ganamos- mando El Chico Maravilla

* **Garfield no le hacía caso, hasta que Raven lanzó el mismo hechizo que antes** *

-ego eram concludens in carcerem-

* **Pero Garfield lo esquivo rápidamente hasta que empezó a atacar a los titanes, hasta que un destello de luz pudo darle varios golpes y dejarlo inconsciente***

-Wow, quien dejó el zoológico abierto- dijo un velocista bromista

-Wally, me alegra verte amigo- dijo Robin

-Lo mismo dijo Robin, emmm podría preguntar ¿qué paso con verdecito?- preguntó Wally

-No sabemos, estábamos peleando contra cinderblock, lo derribaron, se levantó y su mirada parecía llena de ira- Raven le explico la situación a Wally

-Será mejor llevarlo hasta la torre, para que descanse, Raven ¿nos tele transportarías?- pregunto Cyborg

-Si- respondió Raven

 ***Los titanes llegaron a la torre y Chico Bestia seguía inconsciente***

-Mmmm, en donde estoy, porque estoy en la torre- pregunto Garfield

*Se levantó y oyó unos pasos cercanos a su habitación*

-¿Chicos en dónde están?, les quería pedir perdón por lo de esta mañana, ¿Hola?-

 ***Solo pudo escuchar unas risas que se alejaban más***

-Chicos si esto es una broma no es graciosa- se inquietó Chico Bestia

* **después de decir eso empezó a acercarse al lugar de donde provenían esas risas hasta que...** *

-Los tengo…- Garfield estaba impresionado, él no estaba más en la torre, si no en la guarida de la legión del mal

-Momento, ¿cómo llegue aquí?- se preguntó Garfield sin saber nada

-Llegas tarde Chico Bestia, siempre llegas tarde- comunicó cerebro a Beast Boy

-No!NO¡- gritó con enojo mirando

* **Pudo ver como elasti-girl se estaba sangrando, sin ninguna posibilidad de vida** *

-Chico Bestia, porque no me ayudaste- gimió de dolor elasti-girl

-No es mi culpa- se dijo el mismo tratando de calmarse cerrando los ojos

* **pero cuando los abrió estaba en la guarida de slade, donde murió terra o donde el perdió su primer amo** r*

-Chico Bestia, ¿por qué no me salvaste? ¿Por qué?- le pregunto terra al cambiante

-No terra, yo te quería salvar, solo que…- dijo tratando de aguantar las lágrimas

 ***después de eso todo se volvió oscuro, era un espacio oscuro, sin vida, frio y vacío***

-No es hermoso verdad, dolor, sufrimiento, caos, _ **MIEDO,**_ las mejores sensaciones que puedes sentir- comentó el extraño ser

-Tu... Tú quién eres- pregunto Garfield

-¿Quién soy yo?, por el momento nadie, pero al liberar la maldición que me tiene encerrado, sere la perdición de este universo- dijo serenamente el ser

-No te entiendo- seguía sin entender

-Para resumirlo, yo soy el caos, yo soy el miedo, yo soy la destrucción. Yo soy _**PESADILLA-**_


	2. Pesadillas

_**Capítulo 2: Pesadillas**_

" _Chico bestia se levantó exaltado y sudando, o mejor dicho con miedo"_

-Chico bestia, estás bien- Le pregunto Raven preocupada

-en... en dónde estoy- Preguntó perdido Chico bestia

-En la torre, perdiste el control y Wally te detuvo- Le comunicó Robin a Chico bestia

-Hola habichuela- Bromeo Wally a Chico bestia

* **Chico bestia se levantó sin decir nada y se fue, no sin antes mirar con odio a Kid flash***

-¿Emmm dije algo malo?- Preguntó Wally a los titanes

-No, él ha estado así estos últimos días, ni nosotros sabemos lo que le pasa- Le comunicó Robin a Wally

-Puede ser por la muerte de su madre adoptiva- Agregó Raven

-Si Raven pero, ya pasó 2 meses, lo entiendo, él está dolido pero no es para tratar mal a sus compañeros- Dijo Robin

-Bueno será mejor que me vaya, Barry debe estar esperándome- Dijo despidiéndose de sus amigos

* **El velocista corrió afuera de la torre no sin antes mirar un paquete y llevarlo a los titanes***

-Este paquete estaba afuera así que decidí traerles, bueno ahora si mejor me voy- Dijo yéndose esta vez

-Oigan miren, tiene una nota- Dijo Cyborg

*Para Raven*

-¿Para mí?- Preguntó la hibrida con curiosidad

-Por qué mejor no lo abres, nos consume la emoción- Dijo Starfire sin dejar de sonreír

-Es un libro de hechizo- Dijo Raven

-¿Y como se llama?- Preguntó el Chico Maravilla

-Albtraum veröffentlichen- Dijo Raven tratando de leerlo

-Emmm y ¿qué significa?- Preguntó Cyborg

-No lo sé- Dijo Raven

-Será mejor quemarlo, o tirarlo, tengo un mal presentimiento de ese libro- Dijo esta vez serio Robin

-Lo conservare, puede tener hechizos realmente buenos- Acotó ella sin despegarse de libro

*Mientras tanto en la habitación de Chico Bestia*

-Qué habrá sido ese sueño, se sintió tan real- Dijo el cambiante todavía con miedo

-Chico bestia, Robin nos llama- Le comunicó Starfire a Chico Bestia

-Bien titanes, como ha sido un mes complicado que tal si vamos a divertirnos?- Dijo Robin acotando una sonrisa

-Me parece una excelente idea- Dijo Cyborg con una de sus típicas sonrisas

-Suena bien- Dijo Raven con seriedad

* **En otra parte se podía divisar un establecimiento raro, que daría escalofríos a cualquiera que entrara o viera** *

-Mi lord, el paquete ha sido enviado- Dijo un hombre con una bata negra

-Perfecto, Hermanos y Hermanas, la avenida de PESADILLA está cerca- Dijo gritando un extraño sujeto con trapos negros y llenos de polvo

- _ **HAIL PESADILLA- Empezaron a gritar todos los que estaban ahí**_

- _ **HAIL PESADILLA**_ -

*Mientras tanto en el parque de diversiones*

-Bien titanes, es hora de divertirnos- Dijo Robin para empezar a explorar el parque

*Robin al decir eso empezaron su recorrido primero por un puesto de tiro al blanco, a algunas atracciones, ganando premios y divirtiéndose, excepto por el chico peliverde*

-Se nota que no te estás divirtiendo- Le dijo Raven con una mini sonrisa

-...- Él se limitó a mirarla

-¿Algodón de azúcar?- Preguntó ella con un tono amistoso

*Garfield dio un mordisco, que a su vez un pedazo se quedó en su nariz Raven se rio muy bajo pero Chico Bestia lo noto*

-¿Qué?- Dijo curioso Chico Bestia

-Tienes algodón en tu nariz- Río Raven

 ***Garfield solo pudo reír en voz baja, pero Raven al escucharlo se alegró***

-Chicos, que tal si vamos a ese circo, parece interesante- Sugirió Starfire

 ***Todos caminaron hacia el pero Chico Bestia apenas entrar todo se puso negro, no había nadie, estaba todo desolado, oscuro, sin vida***

-¿Hola?- dijo Chico Bestia para intentar saber si había alguien

 ***A lo lejos se podía divisar un cartel, THE FLYING GRAYSON y a un niño***

-Oye niño, ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Chico Bestia al niño de pelo negro

-No es hermoso verdad, el sufrimiento que pasó al perder a sus padres y conocer al murciélago- Acotó Pesadilla serenamente

-Otra vez ¿tú? ¡Esta vez va a ser diferente, dime que quieres de mi o me pondré violento!- Gruño Chico Bestia antes de ponerse en posición de ataque

* **Pesadilla** se empezó a reír*

-¿Crees que eres fuerte para enfrentarte a mí?, lo único que sabes hacer es arruinar todo- Le comunicó Pesadilla a Chico Bestia

" **Chico Bestia al oír eso se abalanzo contra Pesadilla pero este desapareció"**

 ***Todo se puso oscuro, pero al parpadear pudo ver a Jump City destruida, en escombros, y pudo divisar a Raven a lo que él fue corriendo hacia ella***

-Raven que paso, donde están los otros, porque esta todo destruido?- Pregunto el preocupado

-Tú, aléjate de mí- Dijo Raven asustada

-Pe… pero-

*Chico Bestia se empezó a inquietar, que estaba pasando, por qué estaba pasando esto, o mejor, que quería esa entidad que lo atormentaba*

-Trajiste sufrimiento, desgracia, miedo, dolor, tú destruiste todo- Dijo con Lágrimas en los ojos Raven

-¿Que? pero yo nunca haría algo así- Titubeo Chico Bestia

-Tu no, pero el….-

*antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar una mano la atravesó*

-¿Todavía no entiendes?, tú no puedes derrotarme, yo soy el fin- Dijo serenamente antes de tirar al suelo al ya sin vida cuerpo de su amiga

-No !No¡ yo no cause esto- Medito Garfield para calmarse

*Después de eso Chico Bestia volvió en sí, sudado y con las piernas temblando*

-Chico Bestia, ¿estás bien?- Preguntó Raven con un tono preocupado

-Mejor vuelvo a la torre, tengo demasiado sueño- Dijo el Cambiante sin dejar de mirar el suelo

-¿Pero estas bien? te desmayaste y...-

-Estoy bien, debe ser el cansancio, no se preocupen- Dijo retirándose hacia la salida

-¿Nos deberíamos preocupar?- Pregunto Cyborg al grupo

-Sí, esto es raro, las manchas, los desmayos constantes- Agregó Robin

-Si quieren yo puedo ayudarlos- Dijo un hombre con una chaqueta roja

-Roy me alegra verte, pero que haces en Jump City?- Dijo Robin estrechándole la mano a Roy Harper

-Oliver me pidió que investigara una secta, y como estaba cerca decidí pasarme un rato por aquí- Dijo el Arquero rojo contándoles

-¿Una secta?- Pregunto Raven curiosa

-Bueno, más bien un culto de aduladores de un demonio antiguo- Dijo sin importancia

-Bueno cambiando de tema, dijiste que nos podrías ayudar- Suplico porque Roy le diera una respuesta

-Sí, Oliver conoce a un sujeto mágico llamado John Constantine- Dijo contándoles

* **Mientras tanto en otra parte** *

-Mi Lord, no será mejor actuar ahora- Preguntó el Vasallo

-No, Pesadilla todavía no tiene el poder suficiente para revivir- Comentó el jefe

-Pero, si la hechicera se da cuenta- Pregunto con miedo

-Esa chica es débil, no podía notar su presencia- Dijo serenamente

-Pero señor, ella es la hija de Trigon, no creo que sea demasiado débil- DIjo el vasallo empezando a inquietarse

-Trigon, a comparación de pesadilla es una mosca, acuérdate que la que lo selló en el libro y partió su alma en 7 objetos fue Azar- Dijo el Señor con capucha roja

-7 partes?, y entonces por qué no las buscamos y lo liberamos nosotros mismos- Preguntó el vasallo

-Chico tonto, crees que nosotros podremos entrar en el reino de la sombra para poseer el último objeto, tienen que ser ellos- Dijo el tipo desconocido

-Pero no creo que ellos accedan a entrar a un reino en donde se enfrente contra su sombra Lord Vándalo-

-Nosotros no, pero una persona los convencerá- dijo Vándalo serenamente

-Quien?- Preguntó con curiosidad

*Se pudo ver una persona entrando por unas puertas viejas y destruidas*

-Ella, los convencerá- Dijo señalando a una mujer de túnica blanca, cabello morado y cara seria

-Mi lord, le juro no fallarle- Dijo sin ninguna reacción

-Tranquila hija mía, es demasiado pronto para actuar, tenemos que dejar que pesadilla tomé poder y fuerza mediante los sueños del Sr Logan- Dijo con un tono posesivo sobre ella

-Y cuánto pasará hasta que ella pueda actuar- Dijo el vasallo interesado

-7 _**días,**_ solo ese tiempo para que pesadilla vuelva, y para que purifique este miserable mundo- Dijo Vándalo empezando a mirar un libro

-¿Pero cómo sabes que ella no nos traicionara?-

-Está bajo un hechizo simple, pero poderoso, será solo esperar al 5 día para que pesadilla tome el poder suficiente, y el 7 para su liberación y purificación del mundo- Le dijo Vándalo antes de atravesarlo con una daga

-Mejor, antes de querer traicionarme, haz una actuación mejor-


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: El futuro**

 ***** Chico Bestia empezó a dirigirse a la torre cuando de repente pudo divisar a una mujer con una bata blanca llorando, él se acercó para ver si podía ayudarla, pero al tocarla cayó desmayado sumiéndose en un gran vacío oscuro, ni él sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo así pero al despertar pudo ver una ciudad destruida, él pensó que era la misma ilusión que había tenido antes pero se sentía tan…. Real. El empezó a caminar, descubriendo cada rincón, moviendo cada escombro para hallar una señal de vida, hasta que al fijarse en un callejón encontró una nave muy rara, era extraño, tenía un olor que él no reconocía, así que decidió ir con cautela, reviso cada habitación con mucho cuidado, hasta que llegó a lo que parece una biblioteca, había encontrado un diario, no tenía título solo un nombre " **Sara Lance** "

-¿Sara Lance? Y esa quien es- se preguntó el mismo

*Al revisar el libro de pudo dar cuenta de que la autora misteriosa era una viajera del tiempo, el al seguir leyendo se pudo dar cuenta de que existían las leyendas, viajeros en el tiempo arreglando aberraciones, decidió dejar de leer y seguir buscando, hasta que alguien lo empezó a atacar era un encapuchado, sus movimientos eran ágiles y fuertes, hasta que él se decidió transformar en una serpiente y dejarlo inmovilizado, el encapuchado solo dijo "Bien me rindo". Chico Bestia se volvió a transformar en humano*

-Quien eres tú y en donde estoy- Dijo en un tono serio

-¿Quién soy?, soy Sara Lance, y estas en Star city- Dijo Sara contestándole

-¿Star city?, pero hace 5 minutos estaba en Jump city- Dijo mentalmente Garfield

-Bueno, ya te conteste, ahora dime que haces en la Waverider- Le preguntó ella a Chico Bestia

-Bueno… desperté en medio de todo este caos, y no sé qué paso- Le comento Garfield a Sara

-Momento, ¿no sabes qué uno de los 3 demonios del tiempo se adueñó del espacio-tiempo y el multiverso?- Le preguntó el Canario al Cambiante

-¿Espacio-tiempo?, ¿Multiverso?, ¿2 demonios del tiempo? mejor deja de inventar palabras- Dijo Chico Bestia

-Nunca pensé encontrarme a una persona más idiota que Rory-Dijo ella riendo

-Momento, me dijiste idiota- Dijo él con curiosidad

-Bien te explicare, cuando derrotamos a Mallus, uno de los dos demonios del tiempo, volvimos a la zona temporal pero las grietas no habían desaparecido, decidimos investigar y descubrimos que existía otro demonio llamado _**PESADILLA**_ , descubrimos que este demonio controla el espacio-tiempo, pero también controla los sueños, como no había suficiente información no podíamos hacer nada, decidimos volver a Star City para contactar con Constantine y pedirle ayuda, pero cuando salimos de la nave el cielo se empezó a obscurecer a tal punto que se parecía a un vacío sin fin, después de eso empezó a salir un demonio, pero era diferente a Mallus, decidimos pelear pero era demasiado fuerte, Barry, Oliver, Constantine, pudieron contra el, aparte se podía convertir en cualquier animal, era imposible derrotarlo-

-Y… que paso con ellos- Dijo el curioso

-Pesadilla los asesino- Dijo levantándose y volteando para otro lado

-Pero ¿Los titanes no podían ayudar? Tal vez si vamos a Jump City encontremos a Raven y nos ayudará a derrotarlo- Dijo el levantándose y apoyando su mano sobre su hombro

-¿Los titanes?, ¿Jump City?, y me dices que yo invento palabras- Le dijo ella bromeando

-Momento, no conoces a los Titanes, ni sabes donde esta Jump City-

-¿Debería conocerlos?- Dijo en tono burlón

-Pero, ¿trabajaste con Wally verdad?, un velocista pelirrojo- Le dijo él sin entender nada

-No es por ser racista pero él era negro- Dijo ella confundida

-Bien para serte sincero, ya me confundí- Le dijo Garfield a Sara

-A menos que tú seas de otra tierra, ¿de dónde tu vienes, Oliver está casado con Felicity Smoak?- Le preguntó Sara a Chico Bestia

-No. está casado con Canario negro- Le contestó el

-Entonces, Laurel en su tierra está viva- Pensó ella

*Antes de que Sara pudiera preguntar otra cosa se empezó a escuchar gritos provenientes de la calle, salieron de la Waverider y pudieron divisar a soldados, o mejor dicho*

-¿Esqueletos con armadura? es enserio- Garfield se empezó a reír a carcajadas

*Pero esos soldados se empezaron a convertir en demonios con alas*

-Bien idiota, te tienes que reír- Le dijo ella enojada

-Como si fuera mi culpa- Dijo Garfield empezando a discutir

-Bien, podemos discutir después, ahora salvemos a la gente- Dijo ella ayudando a las personas

*Chico Bestia se transformó en un gorila y empezó a atacar mientras Sara ayuda a la gente a entrar a la Waverider, así hasta que Chico Bestia sintió un olor similar, era su olor, él no entendía nada hasta que pudo escuchar un rugido, era un dragón negro. Sara reconoció inmediatamente que ese era Pesadilla, así que le dijo a Chico Bestia que entrara inmediatamente a la Waverider pero este no le hizo caso, aparte de reconocer su olor reconoció el de Raven. "Rex apocalyptic rugiet" y de la boca del dragón salió una luz negra que devastó todo*

*Después de que el dragón recitara ese hechizo Chico Bestia despertó en el mismo callejón en el que vio a la mujer de túnica blanca, todas las personas se le quedaron mirando fijamente hasta que decidió ir a la torre volando, se quedó sentado en el techo mirando fijamente hacia el mar, el mismo no sabía qué pensar, fue un sueño, una premonición, o en verdad el viajo al futuro, un futuro en el que Pesadilla dominaría el multiverso, lo que sabía era que tenía que evitarlo. Al cabo de dos horas decidió irse a dormir, fue un día muy complicado para él y no entendía nada*

*Al dormirse Chico Bestia pudo observar un paisaje, era hermoso, también pudo observar a una persona de túnica blanca, repetía una frase una y otra vez*

-Ενcuεντρα ελ λιbρο, υ λο ενcοντραρασ α ελ. Ενcuεντρα ελ λιbρο, υ τε ενcοντραρασ-

*Chico Bestia se despertó, empezó a preguntarse qué idioma era ese, o si esa frase tendría un significado, estuvo así por unos cinco minutos hasta que escucho un ruido proveniente de la cocina, decidió investigar pero lo único que encontró fue un libro*

-Albtraum veröffentlichen, hay por dios, que nadie les enseñó a usar español- Refunfuño Chico Bestia

*Cuando lo abrió, sintió una gran atracción por él, como si fuera una parte de él, aunque no entendiera nada empezó a mirar hasta que una palabra lo dejó helado "Mallus", y si en verdad no fue un sueño, si el en verdad viajo en el futuro, o si el viajo al fin de mundo*


End file.
